Faithful Love
by SasuSakuLOVERZ
Summary: Faithful love always ends two people together, even if those two live two different worlds. Sasuke Uchiha; rich, handsome, popular, jerk. Sakura Haruno; poor, beautiful, smart, kind. How can these two create their own love story? Patience and time.
1. Konoha High School

**Please read the Author's Note. They are important. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I was reading some fan fiction stories myself and got a craving of writing one. I am a fan of Sasuke and Sakura, so I'm writing this Drama/Romance/Comedy story. I'm trying to put some funny into this, but I don't think there's going to be as much. I hope I'll stick to this story and finish it. The people that review and tell me things gives me hope on continuing, so please review the story. Some of the things I write, I get inspirations from my friends or some novellas I watch. I have the plot for this story already written, so I know what will happen throughout the story; thus, making it easier for me to finish. I'm a beginners in writing, considering that I am only 13. xD; So please enjoy this story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Sakura and Sasuke. All the characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own them, I would so make this story a reality. xD;

--

**Chapter One: Konoha High School.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. SLAM!!_

A young man rose slowly from his bed. His drowsy onyx eyes opened and turned to the side, towards the small table next to his mattress. He starred at the alarm clock for minutes, where his lazy hand laid on top. 7:45am, it read. Swiftly removing his blanket, the boy sprinted to the bathroom. _'Damn it! I'll be late!'_

"Sasuke!! Breakfast!"

Said name grabbed his backpack and rushed down stairs, buttoning up his white polo shirt. "Ma, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Sorry dear, but it's not my job to wake you up. You're seventeen now."

Sasuke walked in the dinning room and starred at his mother, mumbling a few words. He grabbed an apple and got his keys.

"Leaving without breakfast?"

Walking towards his caring mother, Sasuke leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I have an apple, mom. Tell dad I say bye when he gets up."

"Sure thing honey. Oh, and be careful on the road!!"

Sasuke ran out to his black, shiny corvette and hoped on, placing his bag on the passenger seat. After adjusting his mirror, they mystery man drove off.

"Oh God!!! I'll be late again!!!!"

A girl with cherry pink hair sprinted in the middle of the streets. Her destination is Konoha High. She's always, almost, running late everyday.

"Faster Sakura!" she told herself. Sweat ran down her forehead as she got closer to the building. A smile appeared on her face, glad that she'll be able to make it after all.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"W-wha?.... EEEEEKK!!!!" Sakura's emerald orbs widen as she quickly moved aside. A black car passed by and almost ran over the poor girl. How dare that person!! Seventeen years old, Sakura stumbled back and fell on the muddy ground. It was a good thing her uniform didn't get stained.

"Hey!! Watch it punk!!!" she screamed, shaking her fist up in the air.

Black eyes glanced on the side mirror, starring at a angry pink haired girl. "Should have stayed on the sidewalk, chick." Sasuke said with a smirk on his careless face.

_RING!!!_

"Alright, everybody take a seat," a man with white spiky hair said. He leaned on his desk and watched his students take take their seats quietly. When he knew they were ready to listen, he began. "Alright, today we'll be discussing..." The man was suddenly cut off, when the class door barged open. Everybody turned their heads towards a certain pink haired girl. "I'm sorry I'm late Kakashi-senei!!!"

The white haired teacher starred at Sakura and smiled under a mask he wore. "It's alright. Just go take your seat Miss Haruno."

Sakura bowed respectfully and silently walked to her seat, a bit embarrassed for disturbing the class.

Sasuke starred at her hair and remembered the girl he almost flattened. _'Oh well, not really all my fault.'_ he thought, shrugging it off; the smirk on his face still there.

Class was, of course, boring. The rest of the hours in school went by fast. When the last bell rang, everyone made their ways to their lockers or out of the building. Sakura walked in the long halls, holding her bag, and making her way towards the door out.

"Aw, come on Sasuke-kun! We haven't gone out together in a long time."

Sakura glanced up and saw Sasuke Uchiha by his locker with some red headed girl.

"Sorry Karin, have to study tonight. I'm failing classes again."

"Aw, just one night please!" Karin begged innocently, throwing puppy dog eyes at him.

Sasuke let out a sigh and shut his locker. "Fine, I'll pick you up tonight."

"Yay!" Red head giggled and hugged him. "Mine!"

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes, walking off with Karin.

'She's so lucky to get to hang out with Sasuke-kun...' Sakura thought, watching the two leave. She let out a heavy sigh and continued to walk home, wondering when she'll ever be with a handsome guy like him.

--

The next day, she wasn't so late, but somebody else was.

Sasuke Uchiha entered the room and rubbed his eyes. Letting out a yawn, he took a seat, not caring what Kakashi just told him.

The lighthearted teacher slammed a piece of paper on Sasuke's desk and smiled. "I hope you studied for the test last night, Mr. Uchiha." Kakashi chuckled as he walked off, amused hearing Sasuke groaning.

The pinkette starred at the handsome, black haired boy, from the corner of her eyes. She can tell he had no clue to what most of the questions are.

"UGH!! SENSEI! THIS TEST IS TOO HARD!!"

Sakura turned back at a blond hared boy. His ocean blue eyes filled with frustration. Of course it would be him complaining.

"That's why we study, Naruto." Kakashi replied coolly.

"Study!?!? I was too busy partying with teme and his girlfriend last night!!!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and flashed a deadly glare at him. "Shut it dope!" he growled.

Karin sat giggling and blushing, loving the nickname Naruto gave her.

Girls in the room gasp and whispered around, worried that Karin will win Sasuke's heart.

"You're troublesome, Naruto. Just pipe down and do the damn test."

"Yeah! What Shikamaru-kun said!" a girl with long blond hair spatted.

"Guys, c-cut it out," a girl with pearl like eyes shuttered lightly.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino! That's enough! This is a test, now get to work!" Kakashi scold, breaking things off.

At the end of the day, everyone was relieved that they got the test over with. Sakura went to Ino's locker, after she had all her things gathered.

"Hey Sakura! Ready to walk home?"

"Yeah! Let's go." The pinkette said with a cheery smile. "What about Hinata? Is she going to walk with us today?"

"Nah. Her cousin is picking her up."

"Oh, Neji? He goes to college now."

"Yup, and we'll be too, next year."

The girls made their way out and walked on the sidewalk. They talked and chatted about random things. With Ino bringing out different subjects, it wasn't hard for Sakura to have conversations with her best friend.

"You planning on doing anything after graduation, Saku?"

"I want to go to college. I'm saving up as much money as I can, but with my parents and all, it's king of hard."

Sakura looked down and smiled lightly.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked cocking a brow.

"Well, my dad needs to take his medicine because he has cancer. His meds cost a lot, but I'm willing to help him no matter what."

"Oh. If you want, I can always help you pay!" Ino said, trying to cheer things up. She was rich, but Sakura didn't like borrowing. It's too embarrassing!

"Ino, no, you don't have to."

"Aww! Sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle this. But, thanks anyway Ino."

The two smiled at each other.

"Well, here's your stop princess!" Ino said, still smiling. She was almost Sakura's best friend. Ever since elementary, they've been close.

"Thanks Ino," Sakura replied with her winning smile.

"Hey, Sakura?," Sakura turned and faced her friend again, "Do you want to go shopping tonight?"

"I'd love to Ino, but I can't. I have to study and take care of my dad." She starred at Ino's disappointed face and smiled shyly. "Besides, I have no money."

"Ugh!! Sakura! I can pay for you!" Ino whined.

"Uh. Okay Ino, but another time okay?"

Sakura sighed and turned her door knob.

"Okay! Bye Sakura! I'm going to study with Shikamaru-kun tonight!" Ino excitedly ran off waving bye to the cherry blossom princess.

The sweet, cherry blossom walked in her small house. She walked to the kitchen and greeted her mother, who was cooking soup for tonight. She turned to her daughter and gave her a warm smile. Her red locks tied up into a messy bun and sweet covered her face from working hard. Sakura smiled at her hard working mother and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Hey mom."

"How was school dear?" her mother asked, stirring the soup.

"It was alright. I think I did well on our test."

"That's great. Oh, Sakura dear? Can you go to our room and feed Akarui?" her mother asked, as she handed her daughter a bowl of soup.

Sakura held the soup and grabbed a spoon. She walked to the next room- her parent's room.

"Daddy?"

"Ah, come in my princess." a man that rested in bed said. He looked pale and sick, but smiled at his loving daughter.

Sakura walked in with a smile planted on her face. She placed the bowl of soap on the table next to the bed. Pulling a chair beside the bed, Sakura leaned closer to her father and kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't worry about me dear," he smiled, "I'm feeling great!" Akarui coughed and coughed, covering his mouth. Sakura starred at his father with worried eyes but smiled. Oh god, she prayed her father will live. Helping her father sit up, Sakura grabbed the bowl and began to feed him slowly.

--

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know that this was long and barley had any SasuSaku, but this is introducing our two main characters. This mostly talked about Sakura's private life and some of Sasuke's. Please review and I will update soon. Sorry if you were expecting more but this is how I wanted my story to begin. I wanted details put down about the two. If any of you didn't pick up, here's a little **note;** Sasuke Uchiha is a rich boy and lives like a queen, with friends and his fan girls. He parties and spends little time studying. Sakura, on the other hand, puts family and school first before everything. She lives a poor life and her father is sick because of cancer. Oh and everyone are seniors. Neji, Lee, and Tenten are now in college, because they are all a year older than Rookie 9.


	2. Teach Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I write new chapters every night before I sleep. My mind is still strong on this story. I ask if people review, please don't say anything rude. This is my story. I know that there are hundreds of high school stories that are SasuSaku. The things I wrote down in their high school life, you've probably already read. I don't want you telling me that you already read something like this, because I will try my very best to make this a whole lot different. Please enjoy this story and review. This love story has a whole new twist. I do not own Naruto, guys. XD I'm sorry that this was a short chapter. Forgive me, but chapter three is on it's way! Please bare with me as I write my fantasy down. XD

--

**Chapter Two: Teach me**

Today was a new day! It's been a week since everyone took the test, and the results are now up. Hatake Kakashi, the teacher, stood in front of his class with a stack of papers in his hand. Everyone starred at him with nervous eyes, at least the people who didn't study the night before the exam. The results of this test will be the result of passing this class or not. Letting out a heavy sigh, Kakashi began giving out their grade.

"Nara, Shikamaru- 97%

Hyuuga, Hinata- 90%

Yamanaka, Ino- 85%

Uzumaki, Naruto- 15%"

Kakashi paused and turned to a desperate boy.

"F-F-FIFTEEN!?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled, his hands shaking. His lips twitched along with his right eye. Everyone starred at the blond haired boy turn pale. Poor Naruto. Oh well, he didn't study; his fault. Kakashi ignored him and continued, reading the last few pages.

"Karin- 45%

Uchiha, Sasuke- 50%

And last but not least, Haruno, Sakura."

Kakashi turned to the cherry blossom princess and smiled under his mask. "Congratulations, you're the only one in this room that scored a hundred."

Whispers rose in the room while they starred at Sakura. The girl lowered her head, a bit embarrassed. "Thank you."

"For the people who failed," the teacher began, "I will assign you a tutor from the people who passed."

Sasuke clenched his fist and glared at his teacher. How will his parent's take this? He looked down and listened for instructions. Naruto, on the other hand, was still pale and shaking. Karen sat coolly, not caring about the grade she made.

Pulling out a small bucket, Kakashi lightly shook it. "Inside this bucket are names of the people that made 90's and above. Students who failed will pick a piece of folded paper. The name inside the paper you get will be your tutor."

Sakura panicked. She wouldn't have time tutoring! She has to study herself and take care of the family. The pinkette watched as the failing students picked out a piece of paper and gulped. Taking a deep breath, Sakura turned to the side and looked out at the white clouds. There wasn't a lot of people who failed, so maybe she won't get chosen.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and glared at him. "This is all your fault, teme! If you hadn't convinced me to go out that night, then I wouldn't fail!"

"Shut up, dope! You would've failed anyways!" Sasuke growled.

"Well it would be higher than a stupid fifteen!!"

"Hn. Like what? A twenty?" Sasuke teased with a smirk.

"Ugh! Shut up!" The blond haired looked at his paper. "Hm? Hin-a-ta? Say, teme, who'd you get?"

Unfolding the small paper, Sasuke froze when he read the name- her name. He turned to the girl, who was sitting behind her desk, looking out the window. "Great," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe he was stuck with her.

"Here, Sasuke."

Onyx eyes glanced up at the masked man, who held stacks of books in his hands. "You will study what's in these books with..." he leaned down and looked at the paper Sasuke held, reading which tutor he picked out. "Hm, lucky boy. She's very smart."

"Tsk. Don't remind me," Sasuke said rolling his eyes again.

Kakashi ignored his comment and continued. "Anyways, you'll be studying these with Miss Haruno." Lowering the books, Kakashi shoved them on Sasuke's hands and walked off to give Naruto his books.

He hated this so much, but he doesn't have much of a choice. Boy, his parents are going to kill him when he tells them his results. Cursing under his breath, Sasuke walked to Sakura's table. "Hey," he calmly said, placing the books on her table.

Sakura starred at Sasuke, speechless. Watching him pull a seat in front of her, she can feel her face heating up.

Sasuke looked at her, catching a glimpse of her blush. _'Another fan girl,'_ he thought, a bit annoyed. "You're Sakura right? You're suppose to tutor me, I guess."

The girl continued to blush and nodded her head. _'He knows my name!,'_ she thought excitedly. She was very surprised to be the one tutoring Sasuke Uchiha. Lucky girl, huh? Or is she?

"So, when and where do you want to study then?" Sasuke kept his cool and hoped this girl wasn't going to rape him. Man, he hated this.

"Um, I have a busy schedule," she lied, "but, maybe at 9pm? If that's okay with you?"

"Isn't that a bit late to for studying?" Now he wondered if she IS going to rape him. God help him!

"Yeah, sorry. It's the only time I'm free."

"Okay. So where? Your place?"

"No!"

Sasuke cocked a brow and Sakura bit her lower lip. "Sorry, but my parents don't let much people stay over."

Sighing, Sasuke thought if this was ever going to work. "Okay, so my place."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Just pick my up at the Konoha Park."

"Alright." With that being said, Sasuke got up and walked off. "Tonight. Don't forget," he reminded her as he walked to Karin's table.

"Sasuke-kun! Who'd you get?" Karin said with a big smile on her face, glad to see Sasuke.

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Karin, next time, I'm not going out with you the day before a test."

Karin pouted and smirked. "Aw, but you enjoyed that night, Sasuke-kun and I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, what ever." Sasuke stood in front of the red head, his hands resting inside the pockets of his black slacks.

Tugging on his white polo shirt, Karin whined again. "Sasuke-kun!! Who'd you get for a tutor?!"

"Sakura," he said, monotoned.

"Hm?" Her crimson red eyes shot at Sakura, who was reading a book. "Her?" A slight of jealously built inside her. Karin clenched her fist lightly. _'She better not try anything with my Sasuke-kun!'_


End file.
